


Children at War

by FantasieBook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elves, Vampires, Veela, Werewolves, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasieBook/pseuds/FantasieBook
Summary: Harry Potter disappears from Privet Drive at the age of six, learning about a world of magic, wizards, witches, werewolves, veela, elves, goblins and vampires. But what if his past catching up with him? If he meets the Potters and is drawn into the war of magical England? Is it so easy to control how it was planned? Will he settle for being in the shadow of his half-brother?





	1. Prolog

Silver blood flowed over the damp gray asphalt. The grooves between the paving stones filled with the shiny liquid and formed a sparkling net that shimmered in the moonlight.

The slender body of a skinny child lay on the floor. Ink black hair mingled with the darkness. The pale skin looked sickly in the surrounding darkness. His arms were on the cold stone. Red lips were speckled with silver blood. The little body lay defenseless in the night.

A figure peeled out of the shadows and fell to the ground. Red blood filled the grooves between the cobblestones in the immediate vicinity, mingling with the silver.

Groaning, the man scrambled to his feet again and looked around. He spotted the child, surrounded by a terrible amount of blood. With a small curse on his lips, he pulled a vial from a pocket of his strange cloak and poured it down his throat. The flow of red blood slowly faded.

"Dirty whoresons," he scolded, shuddering at the disgusting taste.  
"I'll put it three meters below ground"

The man fell silent when he saw the child. Carefully, he approached him with a drawn wooden staff.

"Get up, who are you?" He demanded in a threatening voice, waving his cane in front of the child's face. The boy did not move, just lingering in his unconsciousness.

Skeptically, the man dropped the bar and checked the boy's pulse. Fluttering, like the wings of a young bird.

"Great, tots, and now?" He asked sullenly. He paused for a moment, then shrugged and decided to satisfy his curiosity.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:** _

"Arian!" He sighed as he stood up. His hooded coat covered his face, as he checked again, before knocking the tarpaulin aside and running across the field.

The Outback of Australia was largely uninhabited by non-magical residents. For a good decade, war was raging among the magicians, who used the vast open land of uninhabited land to build their cities and empires. As always, however, man was insatiable and wanted more than he could swallow. The expulsion of all magical races led to war and it was already raging its time.

Arian grew up in this war. With his mentor and father he moved from camp to camp until they arrived at the main camp. Here they were for a year, the longest he'd ever spent in one place since his father took him in at six.

Unlike his father, Arian did not fight alongside the rebels. Because he was _too_ _young_. Arian was of the opinion that age said nothing about ability, but that interested neither his father nor Jeremiah, the leader of the rebels.

"What is it, father?" He asked, peering over the practice site. Some of the new recruits stood around his father, ready to be trained by him, and gave him, the small figure in a dark hooded coat, confused glances. He simply ignored her.

"Would you please locate Lea and tell her there's a meeting in the main tent tonight?" Lea was actually called Leanna and was a seven-hundred-year-old vampire who had fooled Arian. She was a bit strange and never serious, but terribly cruel when she was on the battlefield and in the torture chamber.

_"Am I a messenger boy?"_ , The comment was already on his tongue, but then he bit him. His father was much higher in the rankings and the new recruits were not the place to question his authority with impunity.

"Yes, father," he answered. If tonight was a meeting, it would certainly take back until late at night and then today, no one would be there to train him and teach.

Growing up as a child in a war camp was not in all respects as in a socially and financially stable environment. There was no school, only changing teachers teaching without a curriculum. Many did not even leave notes about what they had learned because they thought they had more time. That was one of the first of his lessons. People died quickly and unpredictably.

Instead of playing soccer or lego with peers, annoying girls, testing limits on adults, and enjoying life, he learned how to handle weapons, studied martial arts, got into the rank of an army, and longed for the first Time he was allowed on the battlefield himself.

He ran through the camp, looking for the vampire. Her tent, where she probably was because of the blinding sun in the sky, was not far from the center of the camp, but opposite the practice site. Chloe stood in front of the tent. The Halfveela was Leanna's apprentice and something like Arian's older sister - she had appointed herself for that.

They first met three years ago when they were both in the same camp. When Arian left with his father, they lost sight of each other and during a war it was not safe to send messages without cause. Only a year ago they had met here again.

"Chloe?" The Half Veela with the unusual brown hair looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello Arian. Is there a reason for your visit?" Chloe's eyes sparkled happily.

"I'm supposed to tell Leanna from Father that there's a meeting in the main tent tonight," he explained. Chloe grimaced unhappily.

,,Crap. Leanna is always so moody when I wake her up so early and you do not even know how _boring_ these reviews are."

"Do not be as boring as sitting alone in the tent," Arian complained. Chloe gave him a knowing look.

"As if you would ever sit alone in the tent"

"I do not want to be kept out just because I'm supposed to be too _small_ "

"You _are_ small. Arian, you are what? Ten?-"

,,Eleven! I became eleven weeks ago," Arian Chloe cut in.

"Wonderful," Chloe snorted dryly.  
"You are _eleven_. Do you know what normal eleven-year-olds do? They wake up their parents and siblings, play and worry about nothing, including their education, politics or war."

"Sounds boring," Arian explained soberly.  
"Besides, I'm not normal. That's what everyone says," Chloe sighed indulgently.


End file.
